Karaoke Night
by Fdzz-L
Summary: Every week the Bella's would hold a Karaoke night, It was practically tradition. When Chloe is sobered into singing a song she chooses one that expresses her inner emotions. Bechloe with a side of Staubrey. Possible Multi-Chapter. You decide. (Summary fixed)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A tumblr post sparked this idea! This isn't an original idea. Enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Karaoke night with the Bellas was always the best. Everyone would get dressed up and make an effort to have fun singing awfully to old 80's songs. Tonight was no different, well except Jesse was here. Chloe had never been fond of that aca-nerd from the beginning. He was always making an effort to get Beca to watch movies and spend time together. If she were to say she had no problem with that, she'd be lying. Beca was the redheads bestfriend and spending time with her was very rare. She just wished she could have the petite brunette all to herself but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Their relationship had no expectations of moving to more then friends. Sadly Chloe was still in love with the awkward alt girl, ever since she saw her at the Activity's fair. She regretted not telling her all the chances she had but she was just to scared of rejection, her heart just couldn't handle it.

The Karaoke bar was a bit on the bare side tonight. Apart from a few old regulars, the Bellas would be the only ones here. Aubrey and Chloe were always the first ones to enter. Ordering two drinks to get the night started they sat down waiting for the rest of their friends. Second to arrive was a leggy Brunette and a loud Australian. Entering the club the blonde bee lined for the bar. "Whos up for some shots!" She shouted practically addressing the whole bar. The men turned away with disgust on there faces as they continued drinking their beer alone. "Okkaaay then, Whats up Twig bitches?"

"Oh nothing, I just think we should wait for the others to arrive that's all. We cant get started without them Amy. Plus we know what happens when you get drunk"

"What was that Aubs?" Stacie questioned walking over and taking a seat next to Aubrey.

"Oh...urmm... I-I was just, urgh. Drunk and urm things..." Aubrey stuttered her cheeks quickly turning red. Stacie looked so beautiful tonight. She wore a cute black dress with her brown locks falling upon her shoulders. Aubrey just couldn't handle it, every time she was around she swore she go butterflies.

"Awww Bre, your so cute when you Stutter!" Stacie pressed a quick kiss on her cheek and got up to greet the hot group of guys that just walked in.

Around 15 Minutes had passed and everyone but Beca and Jesse were here. _"Where the hell are they?" Chloe thought._ As on queue the small Brunette entered the club hand in hand with her boyfriend. "Wow" Chloe sighed. Beca was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a black and blue flannel on her upper body. On her head she wore the beanie she stole from Chloe last winter. Although Chloe should be mad about it Beca just looked so cute in it she didn't even mind.

"Hey there Chloe sorry we're late. Jesse and I just got caught up." Chloe knew what she meant. Beca had used it as an excuse hundreds of times. Her and Jesse were arguing again. But the sad thing is she couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay then, since everyone is here lets get this started." Drinks were passed around and conversations of what happened in their past week erupted, everyone of the girls, and boy, catching up on the weekly gossip.

* * *

"Hey DJ!" Cynthia-Rose shouted. "I dare you to go and sing 'My Humps Black eyed peas!"

"Your on" The drunken brunette Shouted back and she got up giving the African American woman a high five.

Beca walked up onto the stage and selected the song. The intro started playing and she began to dance, wobbling around as she did so.

What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'm a get, get, get, get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely little lumps

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ice-ys  
Dolce and Gabbana  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gear but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin'  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got you,  
She's got me spending.  
Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me

What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'm a get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gonna do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside that jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream,  
Make you scream, make you scream  
'Cause of my humps, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front  
My hump, my hump, my hump

Girl let's keep a trip to the disco  
Let's go!...

As Beca finished the verse the song changed and Stacie appeared on the stage. The sound of 'Sexyback' filled the air.

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other _Girls_ don't know how to act  
I think it's special, what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, baby  
I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

As the song continued Stacie locked eyes with Aubrey's emerald orbs, throwing a wink in her direction. Beca decided to join in picking up the background singers part.

Come here, girl (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
VIP (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
You see what you're twerking with (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Go 'head, child (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
And get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (Go 'head, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on [...]

* * *

The song had ended and Beca and Stacie made there way to the table everyone was sat at. Stacie planted herself next to Aubrey taking a sip of her Amy Special. Beca placed a kiss on Jesse's cheek and sat down next to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much. You know how Jesse is."

"No, no its perfectly fine Becs. I just miss you that's all." Chloe turned so she was looking into her friends Steel blue eyes. ' _Wow...How can someone be so perfect.'_ Chloe thought to herself.

"Here you go Ginge!" Amy called placing a concoction in front of her.

"Oh thanks Amy, but im trying to stay as sober as I can. Its not fair that Aubrey is always the one looking after you lot so I thought i'd do it tonight."

"Awww thanks Chloe! But you really don't need to do that." Aubrey shifted so she was sitting on the redheads lap hugging her tightly.

"Why don't you go up there and sing?!" Aubrey suggested.

"Oh I don't know-" Chloe was cut of by her friend pulling her up towards the stage. _Well I guess its time. Its worth a shot._ Chloe thought to herself. As she looked back she saw Beca staring at her giving her two big, _well her tiny hands weren't that big,_ Thumbs up. Chloe took a deep breath as she approached the laptop and selection her song. She took her place on the stage and looked at her friends. Aubrey was now sat on Stacie's lap, hands wrapped around her neck. Amy was by the bar with CR and lily. And the rest of the Bellas were sat down at the table. Beca and Jesse looked to be arguing about something again. She could see the anger on the petite brunette's face, how could someone treat Beca like that? Chloe surely wouldn't.

The redhead was Disturbed from her thoughts as the intro started playing and words were displayed on the screen. Holding the microphone up to her mouth she prepared to sing.

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentle _woman_  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

As Chloe continued to sing she stared into the confused eyes of her Alt friend. She was singing this song for her. Beca deserves better then Jesse, and Chloe is willing to face rejection just so she can get her point across to her. She knew Beca would never love her in the way she wants her to but just letting her know how she feels will have to do. She needs Beca to know she deserves so much more.

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do

'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentle _woman_  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

Better than he can

Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentle _woman_  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

Better than he can  
Better than he can

As the song finished Chloe dropped the mic and ran to the door leading to the Back of the club. Bumping into a few people on the way she continued to run. She needed to get away from everyone. She ran and ran ending up on a small narrow alley, she had no idea where she was. Leaning her back against the wall taking in deep breaths of cold fresh air. Her heart was beating so fast, and it wasn't from the running. The thought of Beca back at the club wonderstruck, laughing at how humiliating Chloe had been. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name.

"Chloe!" It sounded close. Who had followed her? She wanted to be alone, away from everyone. Away from Beca.

"Chloe I know your around here! I saw you. Please just come out!" This time it was closer, right behind her in fact. The redhead heard soft foot steps coming from behind her. A Warm small hand rested on her shoulder turning her around.

"Beca..."

* * *

 **A/N Hehe. Left it on a cliff hanger right there. There are two ways this could go. Im questioning which path to take or if I leave it at that. You decide? Tell me if you want a second chapter, maybe a third if im nice. All your support is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N** **Omg. I really wasn't expecting anyone to even read my trash. There are some really amazing authors that I love, reviewing my story and it really means so much as a beginning writer. But all that a side. Without further or do! Here's chapter 2. (Hehe that rhymes :) )**

 **This chapter is from Becas Prov her thoughts and feelings included, In** _Italic._

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Notes: [...]= Parts taken out to shorten the repetition because its in chapter 1 and its doesn't need repeating.**

* * *

"God damn it Beca! All im asking is a night to ourselves, no distractions no nothing! I just want to have a healthy relationship with you! Cant you see im trying?" Jesse shouted as he paced around the Apartment him and Beca shared.

Every night it was like this, arguments, disagreements, Quite frankly Beca was fed up with it. She loved Jesse to pieces but it didn't feel the same anymore. She doesn't feel that spark she experienced at the beginning.

"I know your trying Jesse but cant you see I am too! I need my space, I need my time to work and you know tonight is Bella night! Its not all about you Jesse!" Beca Argued back. "And if you really love me then you would appreciate my requests. I want to spend time with you but when ever I do all it is, is movie this and movie that. I don't even like movies but I watch them for you!"

"You know what Beca your right. Im sorry I really am" He spoke softly as he pulled the small brunette in for a hug. "I just want to spend every minute of my life with you. I love you so much Beca and I promise ill be a better person for you" Beca really wished she could say the same. But Jesse just wasn't the person she wanted to have a future with. Thankfully Becas phone beeped in the background. Breaking out of the hug she walked over to the phone looking at the screen that was lit up, it read;

 **4 new messages.**

 **Chloe (19:37): Don't forget its bellas night tonight! Cant wait to see you xoxo**

 **Chloe (20:43): Aubrey said we should be at the club by 21:30. Hope you can make it xoxo**

 **Chloe (21:40): Beca? Are you coming? you 10 minutes late. Please tell me if your ok xoxo**

 **Chloe (21:56): Okay Becs your scaring me. Where the hell are you? Call me please :(**

 _Shit Beca thought._ "Jesse! we're 26 minutes late! hurry grab your keys and lets go!" She shouted. Quickly, she grabbed and pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and black flannel and threw them on, not forgetting her., _Well Chloe's Beanie.,_ She deemed herself presentable and ran out of the apartment racing towards her car.

* * *

She and Jesse finally arrived at the club. Walking in hand and hand she spotted the Bellas all gathered around two tables. Making her way over hugging and saying her hellos to all the bellas she spotted her perky friend in the crowd of girls.

"Hey there Chloe sorry we're late. Jesse and I just got caught up." She lied taking a seat on the table her redhead friend was sat at. Beca knew she shouldn't lie to her friend but it was for her own good really. She didn't want Chloe to know she and Jesses relationship was having troubles, Chloe might give Jesse a piece of her mind.

"Okay then, since everyone is here lets get this started"

Beca was pasted and drink and started up conversations with her friends. She really needed tonight.

* * *

"Hey DJ!" CR shouted. "I dare you to go and sing 'My Humps Black Eyed Peas!"

"Your on!" Beca shouted back and she got up and high fived the pink haired friend.

[...]

All of the performance Beca couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful redhead friend. Even when she wears something as simple as a Black and white collar shirt and a pair of blue jeans she looked so breath taking nevertheless. Her face always glowed and her eyes shone and glistened in the light of the bar. She was the girl of Becas dreams, even if she wouldn't admit it. She made her way back to her friends giving Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek she took a seat next to Chloe. She needed to apologise for the lack of time the two had shared together.

"Hey Chloe, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much. You know how Jesse is"

"No, No its perfectly fine Becs. I just miss you that's all." Just as she was about to reply a loud Australian voice was heard from behind her.

"Here you go Ginge!" _Ginge? Chloe isn't Ginger her hair is a perfect Auburn colour that shines in the daylight. The wind blows it so elegantly making her look like a model. But she could out shine a Model anyday. She is Chloe Beale for crying out loud!._ Beca was pulled from her thoughts as Chloe was making her way towards the stage. Throwing her friend two thumbs up. S _he was wondering what_ _Chloe was going to sing? Oh its probably a soppy white ass song she would sing all the time when making cakes and baked goods while Beca would watch. I mean she would make_ _mixes. Not stare at her the whole time. Well not all the time anyway._ As she looked Beca could tell she was nervous. _That's weird_ she thought _, Chloe never got nervous. weird._

"Your staring" Jesse said as he sipped his beer.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, ive seen the way you look at her, Likes shes the most precious thing in the world" _That's because she is_ Beca thought. "I just wish you'd look at me like that"

"Well im sorry my friend has a nice ass!" Beca joked.

"What?!" Jesse looked seriously into Becas eyes, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh im sorry Jesse, I forgot im not aloud to have a joke when your around!" Beca Spoke angrily.

Unfamiliar words were displayed on the screen. _I wont lie to you?_ Beca thought. Suddenly the song began to play, this wasn't an 80's song that's for sure. As the room chatter died down and Angelic voice filled the room.

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentle _woman_  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

Finally it clicked. Chloe was nervous because she was singing this song for someone. But who? The only one who had a boyfriend was- _Oh shit_ Beca... She continued to stare into the redheads eyes as she sung the rest of the lyrics. Confusion all over her face. _Was Chloe confessing she liked Beca right here, right now? or is it just a song. Maybe with her nodes removed she's just scared she'll sound off, which is impossible..._

 _[...]_

The redheads eyes locked with her own steel blue ones. The loud sound of the mic dropping echoed through the speakers. The gorgeous woman fled out the room. Beca reacted quickly grabbing her jacket she followed after her friend. "Beca?! Where are you going?! Your just gonna leave me because Chloe ran off? Wow thanks!"

"Suck it Jesse! Chloe is worth more then the world and if shes upset im going to find her before she does something stupid, because she would do the same. Not make me watch some soppy movie!"

"But why Beca? Why does she mean the world?!"

 _Because I love her..._

Beca ignored the continuous shouts and questions from behind her and ran out the door she saw Chloe go through. She saw the redhead turning corners and running up streets before she disappeared into an alley way. Questioning whether or not to follow straight after her she decided to shout for the redhead so she at least knows shes there.

"Chloe?!" She questioned taking a few steps closer to the ally.

"Chloe I know your around here! I saw you. Please just come out!" Turning the corner she saw her beautiful friend perched against the walls. Tears stained her face. Softly approaching her she placed her hand gently on her shoulder turing her around.

"Beca..."

* * *

 **A/N Depending on the amount of feedback I get I will do a third chapter! Thank you for reading it means so much to me!**

 **(Im meant to be doing Homework rn but writing this was worth it :3 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Two updates in one day woop!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

 _The smell of Christmas roast filled the air as soft melody of Christmas songs played throughout the house. The sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard over the Music. Beca was quick to react as she walked over to the apron pegs and started to untie the one clad to her torso._

 _"One minute!" She shouted. She lifted the apron over her head and hung it on the peg and made her way to the door. Upon opening it a tall blonde stood before her wearing a ugly Christmas sweater obviously hiding her high class dress._

 _"Sorry wrong house, no ugly sweater competition here." Beca joked, inviting the blonde inside._

 _"Shut up you dork" She laughed giving the girl a big hug. As she walked through the house she perched herself down at the kitchen island that was decorated with Fairy lights and fake snow._

 _"Stacie thought last minute gift shopping would keep Chloe occupied the longest. They should be back in about 2 hours. You ready?."_

 _Beca nodded. "Ok lets do this"_

 _"Lets do this" Beca Repeated_

* * *

 _**Two years ago:**_

 _"Beca..."_

 _"No Chloe, let me talk ok?" She stared at the older girls face looking for permission to carry on. Chloe nodded, wiping away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek._

 _"How long Chloe?" Beca Asked._

 _"How long what?" She spoke, confusion in her voice._

 _"How long have you been in love with me?" The smaller girl asked taking a step towards the Redhead._

 _"I-I... Urmmm" She stuttered. "Activity fair" She whispered._

 _"What was that?" The brunette didn't quite hear the other girl over the sound of cars beeping in the distance._

 _"Since the activity fair." She spoke up._

 _"Thank god" Beca replied, relief in her voice._

 _"What do you me-" Chloe was cut off by Becas lips against hers. It took awhile for her to react but finally she started to move her lips against the Brunettes. Wasting no time Beca swiped her tongue against Chloe's bottom lip asking for access. Chloe granted her access moving her tongue against Becas, fighting for Dominance. This lasted for a while until both girls needed air. Smiling looking at the floor, Chloe had wanted to do that for a very long time. The small Brunette hugged her lover holding her as close, as if she was a piece of paper, afraid she was going to fly away is the night breeze._

 _"Chloe, I love you"_

* * *

 _Tonight was the night_ Beca thought to herself. Standing in front of the mirror she straightened up her suit flattening out all the creases and making sure her tie was just right. She made her way over to the dresser picking up a small box and sliding it into her Pocket.

"You can do this" She sighed.

She made her way downstairs greeting everyone sitting in the living room. All the Bellas and their partners where here. Amy and Bumper, Aubrey and Stacie, Flo, Denise, Lily and Emily, Everyone was here even Chloes parents, Claire and John Beale. But the best of all, Chloe was there. Dressed in a Royal blue Slim dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her make up light complimenting her eyes just right, loose Red curls falling upon her shoulders.

"Wow" Beca muttered.

"Hi" Chloe said planting a kiss on Becas lips.

"Y-you, Wow. You look amazing. Not that you don't everyday, because you do, you really do." she stuttered. Chloe giggled at her awkward Girlfriend.

"You do too Babe. Lets go spend time with our family. You can have me to yourself tonight" She winked, walking off leaving Beca star struck.

* * *

The night was going well. The food was delicious, all was well. Nothing went wrong, yet. Beca stood up, her feet nearly buckling beneath her. She grabbed her glass and lightly tapped her folk on the side of it. Making a loud enough noise to get everyone's attention but not loud enough to scare or startle them.

"If I can have everyone's attention please" She continues "First I'd like to thank you all for coming, spending time with you today has made me so happy. Secondly id like to thank my Aca-Nazi." Aubrey made a smug face at Beca because she knew what she was about to say" I'd like to thank her for getting me off my ass and making me do this. I have wanted to do this for so long but I was a scaredy cat and I couldn't do it " She said as she made her way over to where her girlfriend was sitting. "Chloe Anna Beale" she said placing her glass down and grabbing Chloe's hands making her stand up.

"You are the reason I get up in a morning. Your the reason I can sleep at night. Knowing I have someone as amazing as you in my life makes me feel like I am the luckiest woman in the whole wide universe. You are my one and only, and the one I will love until my time is done. You are my definition of perfect, because you are in every single way the most perfect human in the world. I am so glad you decided to barge into my shower and force me to sing your lady jam." The room erupted into soft group of laughter "And that proves my point, you can make everyone have a smile on their face in a matter of seconds, and that Chloe" Beca confessed getting down on one knee pulling out the box containing the ring. She could see the tears pooling in her lovers eyes. "That is why I want to know, if you will do me the honour, of becoming my Wife." Chloes hands were uncontrollably shaking as her head nodded faster then Beca could count. Beca slipped the ring onto the redheads ring finger and got up off her knee pulling her fiancé into a heartfelt kiss. The room filled with applauses and claps as Beca spun Chloe around.

"I love you so much Chloe Beale"

"I love you more Beca Mitchell"

* * *

 **A/N Phew, finally done. Im so tired, but I just had to get the last chapter finished before I go to sleep. Thank you for all your support!**


End file.
